hetalia- trouble kids
by minidreamgirl
Summary: England and little america gets a visit from his female self and her siblings, but when fem!america finds out its permanent, all hell breaks loose, from ruining pictures to pranks, the kids take full on revenge on both England, but how far will it go with fem!americas grudge on England? Find out! :3 england and America and fem (nyotalia and hetalia) k for England's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is about when america moves to britain's house and includes nyotalia cuz I dunno its interesting! **

a british man with green eyes and short blonde hair also known as England sat down onto his green chair and sighed in relief he had just one the battle between his fellow nation france over his new brother America of course unlike other countries this little blue eyed dirty blond hair was very happy to stay at englands manor. As he settled down with his cup of tea and badly cooked scones he heard a little squeek from what sounds like a little boy.

"America what have you done now?"

He walked into the little boys room to see a damp bedsheet and little america trying to hide it as little soft whimpering sounds came from him

"Oh america did you wet the bed again?"

"N...no..I didnt I swear"

"Thats okay america, you better get some new clothes before our new guests come"

Then another boy entered room. He had the same looks as america but with a curl and holding a bear "g..guests?"

England got up and approached canada and began to fiddle with Canadas hair but failing as the curl sprang up "yes canada we have guests" england looked at his clock and noticed the time " in fact they should here now well you guys shou-"

The talk was disrupted by a feminine British voice "america what have you done!?"

The three boys ran to the window to see a car with two little girls and a woman in her 20s coming out of a car. The first girl had blond hair held up in two pig tales she had a blue nurses dress, the second girl who was standing still, had dirty blond short hair, she war a mini brown jacket and a green dress, a third girl came she had two pig tales but more darker shade, she had a blue dress and a red jacket, the two little girls stood in a line as the older woman inspected both of them.

"Canada honey you need to let of the bear dear" the older woman said

The little girl replied "but I cant leave her behind she will get lonely, im sure mr Arthur wont mind will he?"

"Yes but you dont bring bears into the house, and anyway if we stay then you can ta-" she stopped when she saw the little girls pleading eyes "okay then you can" She then turned to the other girl also known as nyoamerica and sighed

"America, why are standing like that?"

Nyoamerica stood still and her face began to turn red and began to whimper "I..um..im sorry miss england I didnt mean to"

"Okay america I will get you cleaned up inside" the three nations headed for the front door of the manor, and before they knew it the two boys headed for the front door and england walking after them, Alfred rushed first for the door he startled the three girls "hello im america welcome to mine and canadas home"

Instead the woman smiled "aww you must Arthur's little brother, were is Arthur?"

Before he could open his mouth england interrupted him "alice, love nice to see you I see you have met america"

Nyoamerica began to squeek "what?"

"Dont worry i will explain everything later lets get you dressed up first" nyoengland said as she walked inside

* * *

Nyoamerica grumpily walked down the stairs with her hands crossed her face was red as she entered the room were everyone else was, she was followed by nyoengland

"I did not wet my panties, water dropped on my dress"

nyoengland walked down the Victorian stairs after "yes sure america" she said sarcastically

Then England started the conversation "hello everyone from the nyo side, we are the male representative, me and alice is very well known already so I will introduce myself I am Arthur Kirkland I am also known as England

Everyone introduced themselves until it got nyoamerica turn, Arthur looked down at nyoamerica "you must be amelia, another bed wetter?" they began laugh and nyo america turned red.

Amelia whispered very loudly without realising to her twin Canadian sister "he has funny eyebrows" they both began to giggle the nyoengland quickly shouted "amelia that is not a way to speak to Arthur apologize now"

Amelia had a big cheeky smirk on her face "sorry..." caterpillar eyebrows"

The children began to laugh

Then nyoengland was now furious "america go to your room, that is unacceptable"

Amelia smiled as walked off purposely stepping on Arthur's feet"

"AMELIA"

Amelia giggled as she ran off with nyocanada running after her

"I am incredibly sorry about Amelia she is normally well behaved"

Soon both nation went off and was just Alice and Arthur

"I worry about those bloody kids" nyoengland said as she sipped her tea

"As do I"

**enjoy it!? next chapter soon :3**

**Minidreamgirl \\(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here is**** part 2**

**Canada****= Matthew/****Madeline**

**america=Alfred/****Amelia**

**England****=Alice/****Arthur**

Amelia plopped down onto her bed along with Madeline "great! Alice took all my dolls"

"oh well that was really funny though" Madeline said as she sat next to her.

"yeah well seeing as if we are staying here permanently I might as well have some fun here"

"what you mean doing pranks?!"

"yep!"

"wow that is very brave, god know what Alice will do"

"i know but first im going to get my dolls back"

And so she did, in the middle of the night she slowly sneaked down looking around Arthur's old office (but now Alice's), and began searching the cabinets, but what she didn't realise that she was making a huge racket that woke up Alfred.

"hey Mattie" Alfred called as he jumped onto Matthews bed

"yes?"

"i think someone's downstairs"

"tell Arthur not me" Matthew said half asleep has he cuddled his bear

"but im the hero, and a hero need someone to help me"

"well um you can go im gonna stay safely here"

and so he did he slowly sneaked down the stairs and smashed the door down "ive caught you thief surren-" they both ended up screaming

"ALFRED YOU TOTAL TWONG"

"oh its just Amelia"

then Alice came running down very angry

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

"ask Amelia" Alfred smirked and walked off until it was just Amelia and Alice

"explain!?"

"well..umm...i...was saving you actually, there was a thief and as a heroine I bravely charged in and caught him, he was trying to look in your filing cabinet, WHICH WAS LCOKED"

"what will a thief want with my cabinets?" Alice said sarcastically

"i don't know give me something in the cabinets, my dolls might do, I can find out for you"

"well why dont you tell me instead"

"if your not showing then im not telling"

"well im just going to have to get Arthur"

"oh yeah what is he going to do? kill me with his caterpillar eye brows?" she said sarcastically

And the morning came and just as Alice said, Arthur came into Amelia's room.

"hello Amelia can i speak to you?"

"have you got me any dolls?"

"well no"

"you should try to, maybe it might make me talk"

"what were you doing in Alice's office?"

"i told you, looking for thief's"

"hiding in the cabinets were they?" he said sarcastically

"don't try and make jokes, the British are not funny"

"well maybe this might help" Arthur said as he took out a burger

"that is a tragic attempt of bribery" amelia said as she walked off.

in the dinner table came all the children too eat, a tipical british breakfast

alfred was the first to speak "lasts night drama was EPIC you screamed the whole place down, shows how strong you are"

"im braver then you alfred jones anyday!" said amelia bravely

"oh yeah prove it"

"okay a dare competition, i tell you what to do like pranks and the first person to back off wins"

then Matthew got up"isn't this suppose to be good actions not pranks?"

"yeah like saving a cat from a tree or helping with the cooking?" Madeline said in agreement.

Amelia got up and patted her sisters shoulder"don't worry maddie anyway its for fun, so do we have a deal?"

"deal" the two american's shook hands "i dare you too mess up someone's book"

"no problem"

"england has meeting today so he is bound to try and curse france" madeline added

"done, this will be easy"

and they were right, England came back muttering curses, but before he could he could open his book Alice had called him, that's when Amelia had her chance coming from behind the door and attached a bag of flour to the shelf and then with a string attached to the book.

"watch and learn" Amelia came back smirking

"hey that's nothing! all he would do is shout nothing much" Alfred said

"you dared me to prank someone you didn't say who"

then Madeline interrupted "shhh someone's coming"

it was Alice and Arthur and Arthur was complaining "my magic always gets ruined can you do it"

"i don't know why you bloody want to curse him soo much"

"that frog was really annoying"

"okay then stand back"

as soon as she opened her opened the book all they heard were her screams "LOOK AT THE STATE OF ME!"

Arthur was laughing in the background, Alice whacked the back of his head with a broom stick.

Alice, now unable to see her dress covered in nothing but flour came storming out as she noticed the group of children running out

"beat that" Amelia said as she began to laugh

"tell me what needs doing" Alfred said

then Alice came with her broom stick "what do think this is?"

"let me guess" amelia said with a smirk "its called a brush you use it for cleaning"

"funny...don't push your luck missy" Alice said as she walked away

they all began to laugh again

then Alfred called out "have we got a dare to do, ive got a hero title to claim

"okay here is your next dare..."

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3!**

"so here is your next dare, England has these new shoes he has been showing off to everyone at the meeting, it will funny if that gets ruined"

"easy" Alfred said as he ran off

the blond boy came tiptoeing into the room were he noticed a load of fresh milk and slowly began to pour the liquid into England shoes, he knew it was wrong but still he thought it was quite funny, Amelia stood near the door smirking, Alfred lifted the full shoe hoping it will not spill and faced it towards Amelia "put this near the door"

"this isn't my dare"

"so?"

she rolled her eyes and walked off, then she came back "you put the next one away"

they both were interrupted by Matthew "someone is coming!"

they all ran off and Alfred managed to complete his dare.

"one all, everything to play for" said Matthew as he looked at his paper

"ready for a new one or shall we start calling me the hero?" Amelia said as she placed her hands on her hips

"in your dreams"

they were both interrupted by Alice "you can drop the innocent act, when i get out of my shower, i don't want to see anything, no traps or pranks nothing"

"yes Alice" they all said together as Alice walked off

"okay Amelia, one dare coming up"

**yaaay next chapter next **

**minidreamgirl \\(^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero competition: shower**

**lovino/lovina:romano (just some mentions)**

**carmen/antonio : spain**

Amelia slowly and quietly made her way into the shower that Alice was in.

(during that time rich people did have showers but not like we do know, more like taps, and they were rich, and they had curtains on so Alice was covered)

she looked left to see Alice's clothes.

she quickly grabbed them and slowly shut the door behind her still making some noise. she made her way towards the kids room were the two Canadians and Alfred was.

she opened the door giggling, when the rest of the children saw the clothes in her hand they began to giggle as well.

Alfred broke the laugh "you did it?"

"yes that proves i am the hero" Amelia said proudly

"yeah well that's nothing, i doubt Alice will do anything"

then maddie interrupted "Alice will do! she is soo strict! who knows what kind of bad things she will do"

Amelia began to smirk "yeah well whats the most she can do? she's already taken away my dolls"

"yeah, but that was funny though" Alfred said then they all began to giggle.

"ha! i wish i can see her face" Amelia said soon followed by a sea of laughter.

then Alice came wearing a robe, and angrily came into the room "really?, it looks like this, no burgers or treats for you tonight, and if anything else should happen to me i will ban you for the rest of your lives!"

while she shouting, Amelia tried to hide Alice's clothes i her arms while Alfred was also trying to block it as well then Amelia shouted "everyone is innocent till proven guilty"

Alice sighed in annoyance "i think the evidence is pretty conclusive, don't you?" she grabbed her clothes back and walked off, the sea of laughter from the kids began again.

meanwhile...

Arthur was searching the kitchen when Alice stormed in

"honestly these kids! its like they want revenge or something" Alice said as she sat on the wooden chair

"don't worry they are probably not used to a new house like this, i mean have you seen how much Antonio and Carmen had to deal with both of them, lovina kept on having a fight with lovino, i don't how they control them" Arthur said as he messaged Alice's head. "have you by any chance seen the fresh milk i got today?"

Alice looked around the kitchen "have you checked the shelves?"


	5. Chapter 5

**im going to try and do POV i dont own hetalia btw**

Amelia, Matthew, Madeline all crowded around the office door as Alfred slowly began to take a folder from Arthur aware of the noise,

"hurry up, they will be back any minute" Amelia called

"well you try sneaking a file with making a racket, although you don't because you so loud you woke the whole place up" Alfred almost shouted

"ha well you couldn-"

"guys there's no time to be fighting i don't want to get into anymore trouble" Madeline interrupted Amelia

"well make yourself useful you and matthew go get some pickles" Alfred said

"pickles why?"

"because i know what to do to make my prank even better"

it was the meeting were only the male countries were in the meeting, and England plopped onto his seat

"right i have some files about th-" england said before being interrupted by France's creepy laugh

"ohonhonhon i see you enjoy your pickles non?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU BLOODY FROG WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY TALKING ABOUT?!" england said as he looked down to see a paper with a pickle stuck on with a child writing saying i love pickles. "those kids"

"you know you could have given them to me non? ohonhonhonhon"

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN FROG"

eventually the meeting ended and england came home and amelia was the first to approach arthur, she walked proudly, "so how was your meeting?"

"nice scam amelia" he said as he plopped his paper work onto the shelf.

"what? it wasnt me!"

"oh and i suppose the flour bomb was not you either"

"oh yes that was me, i did well, but i didnt do that pickle prank"

"oh really?"

"trust me if i wanted to do a prank i would take pride or tell later duh!"

"hmm sure i will find out eventually"

"good luck! caterpillar eyebrows" she said quietly as she ran off

"I HEARD THAT!"

Amelia entered the room with the two Canadians and Alfred "sorry im late i had to deal with caterpillar eye brows dude, so time for my dare"

all four kids stood outside the tallest tree in England's garden

"she will never do it" Alfred said smirking

"s..she will! she is braver then you think!" Madeline said

"shut up you lot im trying to plan my route!" she said interrupting them "Alfred?" she said as she pointed at the tree. Alfred gave her a boost that caused her to hang onto the first side branch onto the tree then onto the second until she got onto the highest branch and waved down at everyone

"_fearlessly i climbed higher then the clouds until i was higher then the stars"_

Amelia began to wobble

"Amelia that's high enough! im going to get help" Matthew called as he ran into the house and Madeline following after him.

they both ran into the kitchen were both Alice and Arthur were

"Amelia is stuck up a tree" they both shouted together

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted

"i will be with you in a moment" he said putting on his new shoes and then came shouting and moaning "OH MY BLOODY... WHAT AN EARTH MY SHOE!"

"my milk! who set you up to this" Alice said

"no one it wasn't me" Madeline said

"aren't you going to go rescue Amelia?"

"what she really is stuck up a tree?!"

they both nodded and Arthur and Alice both ran for the door.

Arthur slowly climbed down the wooden ladder and amelia on his shoulder

"that doesn't count" Alfred said

"YES IT DOES i haven't finished yet!" Amelia replied

"oh yes you have" Arthur interrupted

"but it still wasn't fair they snitched!" said Amelia

"if they haven't told me you would have been stuck up there all day" Arthur said

"i wasn't stuck there i was resting! what that noise"

"milk in my shoes anything to do with you?"

"how can it be i was stuck up a tree!"


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: worms**

it was a typical cloudy day in London four kids stood outside England's vegetable patch it was lined with stone marble. madeline picked up a pitchfork and stabbed it into the soil, she picked one of the crawling worms and gave to Alfred

Amelia stood proudly "what are you waiting for? rubber gloves?"

Alfred lifted it up and slowly began to place it down his trousers.

"go on right down there" Amelia said

all he heard were the sound of "egh" "hes doing it" "that is gross "a convincing 3-4 lead to alfred jones"

"whats the matter amelia? cant take it because you found someone more daring than you?" alfred said

"NO ONE IS MORE DARING THEN ME" Amelia yelled

mathiew began to whisper something into Alfred ear that made them both giggle and finally Alfred broke the laugh "i dare you to eat a worm, your not scared of worms are you?"

"im not scared of anything! it doesn't matter how big creepy slimy it is,oh and im especially NOT afraid of worms"

amelia slowly picked up the wiggling worm and brought it towards her mouth

"shes never going to" she heard Alfred say

she opened her mouth and brought the worm next to it and dropped it in her mouth immediately spitting out. everyone applauded then she opened her mouth again to show Mathew her empty mouth **(i have said mouth too many times it sounds strange now)**

"she did it"

"she actually did"

Amelia had a big grin on her mouth "whats the matter alfred cant stand it because you met someone more daring then you, what should i dare you to do next?"

they all looked towards the rooftop

"forget it! you will have me jumping off the roof or something im not risking my like for you Amelia, you are a nut head" alfred said

"amelia jones official winner of dare competition can now reclaim her rightful name as a hero"

everyone clapped except Alfred and they were all interrupted by England "alright everyone dinner time lets go inside"

**later...**

everyone gathered at the dinner table and Amelia slowly came to the table "come on slowcoach, we were going to have some desert but someone changed the milk into a foot bath" England said

"i rather have this i love the way its so wriggly and slithery" Alfred said with a big smirk on his face,

then Amelia began to feel sick and ran off and everyone dropped their forks.


	7. Chapter 7

**another chapter yaay :3 i try to keep it real in the olden days, at that time they did have schools and possibly homework :3 i guess the canadians are a bit less shy when they little and a bit cheeky.**

the scene set, in England's massive garden and Arthur running around looking for Amelia first looked behind the bush screaming "amelia?" he looked around everywhere until he finally stood outside a shed that was built at the back of the garden one more time louder screaming "AMELIA!" soon gave up and went back inside and a few minute's later Amelia came casually walking out of that same shed.

later she was sitting in Arthur's office angrily sitting in his chair.

"BUT I DID DO MY HOMEWORK" Amelia shouted

"i know you are lying i spoke to your teacher" Arthur said calmly

"sir Francis is not my teacher he is a student teacher which shows how much you know" Amelia shouted again

"wait i thought he was your favorite?"

"yeah until he had these stupid ideas of reading out loud"

"so that still doesn't explain were your homework went"

"ummmm... it got stolen?" Amelia made up

"now who would steal your homework?"

Amelia paused for a few seconds to think "a dog"

Arthur sighed "and what did this dog look like?"

"YOU!" Amelia said as she pushed Arthur out of the way storming into the kitchen were all the children were.

Arthur running after her "Amelia come back here!"

Amelia walked faster "oh WOOF WOOF"

"I haven't got time to mess about here i have a meeting soon come back now!"

"must i?" she said

then Madeline interrupted "she has to eat her lunch" she said as she passed a bowl of soup to her sister.

"Amelia can eat all she likes when she has finished talking to me about this missing homework" Arthur said

"BUT I DID DO IT" Amelia shouted

"She did do it" Mathew interrupted

"really? you know defending her is not going to help her" Arthur said

"but we all saw her dint we?" after Madeline said and everyone nodded

"there's no need to lie, she needs to learn to tell the truth" Arthur said

"I AM NOT A LIAR!" Amelia shouted

"yes Amelia you need to know the difference between whats the truth and what you would like to be true, if you wanted this to be a bowl of chocolate you would think that" he said as he pointed at the bowl

and immediately she threw the bowl all over the Brits clothes which caused laughter around the room, just then Alice came in.

"it was her fault" Amelia said as she looked over to see alice.

"Amelia that was not very nice apologize"

"but i-" Amelia said

"apologize"

Amelia sighed and looked at Alice "im sorry i wasted your food" she looked at all the kids "im sorry i ruined lunch"

"And who else will you apologize to?" Alice said

Amelia turned and looked at Arthur "im sorry that your here and im also sorry that your mean!"

Alice rolled her eyes "right the quiet room now, and you can come out when you are ready to apologize!"

"NO I WONT I WILL COME OUT WHEN SHE IS READY TO APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Amelia said as she stomped off followed a laughter from the kids.

both adults left the room until it was just the children

"poor Amelia" Madeline said

"if we don't stick up for her then no one will" Matthew said

"well its Amelia's own fault she should have done her homework, then she wouldn't have to lie about loosing her homework" Alfred said

"but she did her homework" Matthew said

"what?"

"you heard me tell Arthur"

"i thought you were just saying it" Madeline said

"i really did i saw her do it in the kids room"

"adults never believe us" Alfred added

**later...**

" i guess...well if Arthur said Amelia didn't do her homework then she didn't do her homework end of story" alfred said

"so we will never get her to change her mind?" Madeline said

"not unless we show Arthur her homework book" Alfred said

"i have the best idea ever, Alfred go get Matthew and meet me in my room." Madeline said as she ran off

"WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!" Alfred shouted and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YAAS :3 JUST TO BE CLEAR THEY ARE ABOUT 9-10 YEARS OLD SMART CHILDREN ;)**

all the kids chatter was distracted by the entrance of Madeline she came in and placed a blue writing book and a feather and ink and placed it on the table "does Amelia's book look like this?"

everyone took a good glance at the book and nodded "but it has your name on it" Alfred said

Madeline took a bit of paper and stuck it onto were it said Amelia's name on it "not anymore it hasn't"

"it has your homework in it" Matthew said

she then ripped all the writing off her book leaving the book with empty pages "not anymore it hasn't"

"you are going to get into so much trouble" Matthew said

"but it will get Amelia out of even more trouble" Alfred said

"how?" Matthew said

"we are going to forge her homework" Madeline said

Alfred took the book off Madeline "no i am" and he took the feather off her "my writing is just like hers but more neater" everyone nodded in agreement "so Mattie what were the questions she had to answer?"

Matthew shrugged

everyone sighed in frustration

**later...**

Madeline came into the "silent room" were Amelia was

she walked in with a load of food in her pocket and took it out and gave it to her.

"how long will you be here?" maddie said

"it depends on Arthur maybe years and years and years, but i don't care i know in the end he will come groveling back"

"how will you forgive him?"

"it depends how groveling his gob is"

**meanwhile...**

"try and remember!" Alfred said

"okay so i was sitting over there and Amelia was sitting next to her portrait" he paused for a few seconds "that's it she had to describe herself"

"okay i will write this, i have messed up blonde dirty hair, matchstick arms, and legs of frog i would be proud of" Alfred continued

"something nice, and be truthful? she is talking about herself" madeline said

"fine she has shiny brown eyes and blond hair that reflects in the light like a flower" he stopped for a second "i mean...um...excuse me while i go puke for a week" Alfred said.

"so have you been gazing into them?" Madeline said

"n..no" Alfred said as he began to blush (lil crush)

"okay alfred just write i have an ordinary face" Matthew said

"okay Matthew what was next?" Madeline said

"i don't know she never talked to me after that apart from the end, she said ow"

"oh yeah that's when i came in" Alfred said "i threw a pillow at her"

"why would you do that?" Madeline said

"its not my fault she scrunched up her worksheet at me"

"WORKSHEET?!" both Canadians said.

"ohh" Alfred said as he ran behind the chair and revealed a piece of paper.

"what does it say?"

"write about your home or family"

"who would want to write about the boring brits?"

**meanwhile...**

Arthur came across a load of rubbish in his shed then he stumbled across a blue book, he picked it up realizing it was amelia's homework.

**meanwhile...again**

"pretty good forgery huh?" Alfred said

"looks good to me" Matthew said

"but will she believe it?" Madeline added

"wait didn't Amelia say a dog stole her book" Matthew said

"so?"

"shouldn't there be bite marks?"

Alfred then took the book and bit it leaving teeth marks

"now there is"

"wouldn't a dog scrunch it?"

the three children looked at the book then at each other faces, they all grabbed the book and scrunched it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**another chapter :3**

Arthur slowly and silently came into the room that Amelia was in with the book in his hand "Amelia i have your homework"

Amelia got up and was furious "YOU READ IT YOU READ MY HOMEWORK!"

"yes"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"did you think everyone would laugh at you?"

"its non of your business, only sir Francis was suppose to read it"

Arthur sat down so he was at Amelia's level "now, i have always told you to always apologize and if someone is in the wrong they must apologize th-"

"YOU CANT MAKE ME APOLOGIZE" Amelia shouted

"no Amelia i am apologizing, you have done your homework, im sorry i misjudged you"

"and im sorry about the soup"

just then Alice came in "ahh i see you have settled your differences"

"yes Amelia now knows that telling the truth is very important" Arthur said as he smiled at Amelia

"and you wont ever throw soup again" Alice added

"how about a bowl of chocolate were does stand?" Amelia said

Alice sighed in frustration

"just checkin" Amelia quickly said

"you better get to your meeting" Alice said to Arthur

"oh the stain still looks a bit messy" Arthur said

"don't worry love you look fine right Amelia?" Alice said

"i would like to take this opportunity to say how nice you look" Amelia said proudly

"thank you Amelia that is very kind of you" Arthur said

"but i cant" Amelia said

"why?" Alice said annoyed

"because i know the truth is very important" Amelia said

"ha ha very funny" Arthur said sarcastically as she walked and following Alice

Arthur was stopped by the kids

"hey Arthur look what we found" Alfred said

"we have solved the mystery of the missing homework book" Matthew said

"you can let Amelia out now" Madeline said

"you know you thought Amelia was lying, we thought you would want to see her homework book" Alfred said giving Arthur the batted book.

"but ive just seen Amelia's book" Arthur said as all the kids looked at each other with worried faces. "who's book is this?"

"its my book, and Alfred wrote in it" Madeline said

"well its a bit battered" Arthur said as he gave the book to Madeline

"a dog stole it?" Madeline said


	10. Chapter 10

**another story yaaay**

the peace and quiet was ruined by the two Americans, the Canadians were out with France so the Brits had to deal with the two american trouble makers

"dude quit it you used it yesterday" Amelia said taking the key

"so what i can use it whenever i like" Alfred said as he pulled the key off Amelia. they were both now fighting for the key pulling it for towards themselves, finally amelia managed to grab it and smirked.

Alfred got up in frustration and ran to get to the toy box and sat on it "now what are you gonna do?" he said blocking Amelia's way to get to the toy box to open it.

the two kids stood up in front of each other giving evil glares as they immediately screamed pouncing at each other alfred pulling amelia's blonde hair while amelia pinched Alfred arm causing them both to scream and yell, which caused attention to the Brits

"i hear fighting" Arthur said

"must be play time" Alice said slurping her tea

"when are we going to do something about it?"

then they heard amelia scream "ALFRED YOU TOTAL TWONG" they said "now" and they both immediately got up

they entered the play room to see Alfred and Amelia almost killing each other (not really more like cat fighting) Alice grabbed Amelia and Arthur grabbed Alfred.

"LET ME GO FISH FACE" Alfred screamed

"do you promise not to fight each other?" Arthur said

"what are we animals?" Amelia said

both of the Brits let go and headed for the door and the kids began to fight each other again making the Brits lifting them off the floor.

"now you guys need to forget about this silly fight"

"IT ISN'T SILLY ALL THE TIME HE RUINS IT" Amelia shouted

"me?! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING" Alfred screamed

"for good sake, all this over a silly toy, i would never get into a fight like this and look at you?" Arthur said

"that's because you are a sad LONELY looser who has nobody to fight with" Amelia said followed by laughter by the two kids

"right then" Arthur pretended not to hear "i have got this, you are going to write some facts about each other"

"easy" they both said as the immediately began to write

"NICE FACTS"

the kids sighed and immediately scribbled out the writing

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**heyy sorry for the latenes! . been a bit busy now i am back :3**

both of the children moaned as they place their faces onto the table.

"how many positive things?" Amelia said

"10" Arthur said strictly

"10?!" Alfred shouted "we will be here for days"

"weeks even" Amelia said as they both slumped their faces onto the table.

"5 things then surely you can manage that?" Arthur said followed by silence "1 thing one small thing?"

"then can we go?" Amelia said Arthur nodded

"her eyes is nice-ish" Alfred said

"and one thing about Alfred?" Arthur said

"his sensitivity" Arthur said as they both faked smiled at each other

"well done now yo-" his sentence was cut off by the two children running out of the half closed door pushing and shoving each other "im going out first" amelia shouted

"in your dream nutcase" Alfred said

"STOP THAT! or you will have to come back and do the whole list no matter how long it takes!"

they both smiled at each other and slowly went through the door after they left pushing each other again

meanwhile Alice and Francoise (fem France) sat near the window as usual Francoise annoying Alice when she looked out the window "i think Arthur's plan might work"

"hah please Amelia and Alfred will always fight and always will" Alice said as she slurped her tea.

"oh really then what is that going on then?" Francoise said as she looked out the window

they both saw the two children being nice to each other linking arms. while a bit behind them was Arthur observing them

still walking and linking arms Amelia said "your a walking bag of bogies, if i had it my way i would soon sort it out" she said smiling so it looked like they were saying nice things.

"in your dreams" Alfred said

"OH YEAH?!" Amelia shouted making them both stop

"YEAH" Alfred said

"THAT'S ITS IT MY WAY NOW BOGIE FACE" Amelia shouted as she pranced an attack onto Alfred soon separated by the Arthur.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

**my chapter just got deleted -_- quick summary now they are all about 13 and canada has left america to become an independent country**

"GROUNDED HOW CAN I BE GROUNDED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GROUNDED" 13 year old amelia yelled

"you know exactly what i mean" alice said

"BUT IT WAS JUST RED PAINT AND IT IS ART! YOU CANT GROUND ME FOR DOING ART"

"yes but your artwork has caused chaos, so you are grounded"

"ITS MY ART PROJECT YOU CANT GROUND ME FOR DOING ART PROJECT I HAVE RIGHTS, AND IM SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO LOVINA'S HOUSE!" Amelia said

"okay maybe if you do something to help me you might get off the hook"

"blackmail huh? so unprofessional"

"look im saying if you cheer up alfred then you might be able to go lovina's house tomorrow"

"alfred? im not sure if you know but im not exactly alfreds favorite person? i would be stuck here forever"

"well if you play your cards right, you might be unstuck, hint hint HINT"

"im just gonna go cheer up alfred"

amelia entered the room alfred was in with a big paper and paints

"hello alfred still feeling down?" she said fake smiling

"what do you care?"

"i understand your pain" she said as she purposely stroked his head causing him to hit her hand but she ignored him "but you know whats healing art has anyone every painted your portrait?"

"what?!"

"well...i think your hair is nice" she lied through he teeth

"well thanks you" he said proudly "it is isn't it?"

"yeah" she said lying again

**till next time **

**minidreamgirl :3**


End file.
